This invention is directed to a miniaturized printer of the type having a plurality of print rings with print characters circumferentially disposed therearound, and in particular to an improved detecting and control arrangement for use with a miniaturized printer of the type utilized in a desk calculator, for controlling the length of each print cycle, the sequence of printing operations performed during each print cycle, and the duration of time between print cycles.
Miniaturized printers, of the type utilized to provide a permanent record in a desk calculator or other computing instrument, such as a cash register or the like, are characterized by the use of a drive motor that is energized during printing, and is deenergized when the printer is not in use. When the printer is in use, a supply voltage is supplied to the drive motor to effect an energization of same for a complete printing cycle of the printer, which printing cycle includes the positioning of the print rings for printing, the printing operation, and the return of the print rings to a stand-by position wherein each of the print rings are aligned in a rest position so that the next printing cycle can be commenced.
Due to the rapid speed with which information can be processed by small-sized electronic instruments, such as desk calculators and the like, it is preferred that the entire printing cycle of the printer be completed at higher speeds with greater accuracy and reliability. Although detector arrangements have been provided for producing signals representative of the operations being performed during a print cycle, a second detection arrangement, comprised of a lead switch having mechanical contacts, has provided printing control that is less than completely satisfactory. Specifically, the use of a mechanical detector results in the duration of the print cycle being increased and, hence, the speed of the printer being likewise decreased. Accordingly, a detection arrangement for a miniaturized printer that permits a read switch and mechanical contacts associated therewith to be eliminated from the printer assembly, is desired.